1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user interface techniques and, in particular, to a technique for adjusting user's feel of operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enjoying a computer game on a portable game console seems to be common, not to mention on a set-top game console. A user generally makes full use of plural input buttons to play a computer game (hereinafter, a user interface by means of button input is referred to as “button interface”). In recent years, with the advancements of the computer games, the button interfaces have become more complicated and make the operation of the game difficult. In addition, there is a problem that some space must be allocated for providing buttons in a small-sized game controller.
In order to address the above problem of the button interface, attention is being focused on a user interface using the movement of the game controller or the movement of the portable game console itself, as an input (hereinafter, referred to as “body interface”). For instance, an acceleration sensor built in a game controller detects the movement of the game controller. Then, the magnitude of the movement of the game controller itself is reflected on the movement of a game character. The body interface has an advantage in being intuitive and easy to understand.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-099284
It is to be noted that the body interface is not almighty. This is because the user's intention does not always correspond to the movement of the game controller. For example, a right-handed user may tend to tilt the game controller to the right. Some users are able to move the game controller in a stable manner, but others are not good at it. The inventor of the present invention found a drawback that the body interface that should convey the user's movement properly does not always convey the user's intention properly to the game.